Mordred
Mordred was a villainous character in the Kirby RP Rebirth. He was a heavily armored knight puffball missing an eye, with plans of revenge against Meta Knight. He first appeared in Chapter 2, was the main villain of Chapters 4 and 5, and died in the latter. Appearance, Gear, Powers and Skills Mordred was a tall, red puffball with one eye. He wore heavy grey armor, with spikes and a mouthguard for intimidation. His wings were torn at the end, but still allowed him to fly, though not very fast. He wielded a huge greatsword, too heavy for anyone else to lift. It was designed for piercing armor and emphasizing Mordred's brutal yet well aimed strikes. Mordred was able to project his energy from his sword, like other expert knights like Meta or Galacta Knight. There was a drop of Dark Matter in the hilt of his sword that helps him focus the energy into dark lightning. He was an extremely skilled fighter, though he did give in to anger easily. Mordred's greatest weakness was, surprisingly, not his hindered eyesight. He trained for decades to compensate for that. His greatest weakness is the scar itself, a wound that was never fully healed. Backstory and Personality Mordred was a student in the Star Warrior Academy, hotheaded but brave, before Iago sensed a slight wish to overthrow the Academy. With time, like an oyster building a pearl, he whispered in his mind at night throughts of anarchy, and he slowly was turned into a being of hatred. He fought Meta Knight and lost, though Meta Knight had to throw dirt in his eyes to win, with a painful wound to show for it. It would have killed him, if it hadn't been for Iago, masquerading as a Poppy Bro. named Hugo, healed it, while leaving him crippled anyway. Then, Mordred began plotting his revenge on a floating spaceship called the Lab. There, Hugo created a kind of Dark Matter that he could easily command, an overly frail one, because Mordred was planning to pretend to want to take over the Academy, while all he wanted was an audience to humiliate Meta Knight in front of. However, Meta fought bravely and won, and spared him, giving him the location of someone who could have healed him. All seemed to be well... until Iago revealed himself, and infected him with Dark Matter, turning him into a bat-like being. After another lengthy battle with the heroes, Bat Mordred was defeated, and painfully exploded in a cloud of darkness. Mordred was a honorable yet fierce and wrathful warrior. If he felt like someone deserved punishment for their sins, he would have gone to great lengths to kill them. He was also impulsive, and always considered himself right. He respected his people serving for him, and tried to not kill his foes, unless it was personal for him. He liked gazing at the stars. pixil-frame-0 (7).png|Sprite Trivia * Morded's normal theme is Unstoppable Destiny from Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, his battle theme is Raise Thy Sword from Soul Calibur 2, and the battle theme against Bat Mordred was Giratina's Theme. * Though he was obviously a villain in the RP, if things had gone differently, and Iago hadn't included him into his plan, he would have probably been a trustworthy ally of Meta Knight, and one even stronger than him. Who knows, maybe Deimos' and Phobos' story would have been deeply affected by this. Category:Kirby RP Category:Villains Category:Armorchompy Category:Knight Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Red